Rammstein
Rammstein was a superheavyweight robot that competed in all five televised seasons of BattleBots. Built by Team Loki, it was a six-wheel drive parallelogram-shaped robot armed with a Co2-powered pneumatic spike (However, for Season 5.0 the team removed the spike for unknown reasons). Rammstein made the quarterfinals on numerous occasions and generally did well in competition. Rammstein (in its Season 1.0 form) also competed in Robot Wars, where it fought in the Series 4 War of Independence. It was able to fit within the Heavyweight weight limit by using lighter batteries and replacing its pneumatic spike with a regular static one. Despite its weight advantage, it lost to Panic Attack in the first round after its battery power run out, before being pitted by the Welsh machine afterwards. Robot History Season 1.0 Rammstein's first match of the season was Ray Scully's Abbatoir. Rammstein started by pushing Abbatoir into the killsaws. Rammstein then started using its spike on Abbatoir's frame and immobilizing it against the spikestrip. Rammstein then drove all the way on the other side of the BattleBox and charged at Abbatoir. at this point Abbatoir had stopped moving and was counted out. Rammstein won the match by KO and advanced to the quarterfinals against the monstrous Mechadon. Prior to the match, the pneumatics on Rammstein had broken down, but Rammstein still used the spike as a static weapon. As Mechadon was slowly walking out of its square, Rammstein started ramming Mechadon from its behind. In one of Rammstein's slams, one of Mechadon's linear actuators broke and Rammstein kept on ramming Mechadon until the end of the match. Rammstein charged at Mechadon one more time and it got caught on one of Mechadon's legs, which raised up and almost flipped Rammstein. The match then ended and Rammstein won the match on an 8-1 judge's decision, advancing to the semifinals against Minion. Within the first 30 seconds of the match, Rammstein rammed itself against the arena wall and all of Rammstein's gear motors for the drive failed. Rammstein was rendered motionless and Minion kept on ramming Rammstein with its wedge until the match ended. Minion won by KO and Rammstein was eliminated from the competition. Rammstein couldn't participate the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament most likely due to the rumble being 5 minutes long and Rammstein's batteries would run out over 3 minutes. Season 2.0 Rammstein went through a bye in the first round and its first opponent of the season was newcomer Kenny's Revenge. Once the match begun, both robots charged and rammed into each other. Rammstein extended the spike into Kenny's Revenge's gasoline engine and Kenny's Revenge's weapon broke down. Both robots kept on pushing each other for the rest of the match and Rammstein won the match on a close 24-21 judge's decision. This win put Rammstein to the quarterfinals against Donald Hutson's Diesector. The two robots charged at each other and Rammstein tried to use its spike to attack Diesector, but failed to cause any damage. Diesector then pushed Rammstein across the Battlebox and gripped it, before letting go and retreating. Rammstein drove towards a section of the spike strips surrounding one of the pulverizers and became wedged on top of it, allowing Diesctor to move towards its opponent and attack it with its hammers. Diesector failed to cause any damage, and Rammstein became unstuck and tried to push Diesector, who then pushed Rammstein into the pulverizer. Rammstein sustained many hits from the pulverizer and managed to drive away, but its speed had been severely decreased by the attacks. Diesector then shoved Rammstein into the spike strips and rammed into it a few times, before lifting it up with its jaws, and dragging it over a set of killsaws. Time ran out as Rammstein limped away from the killsaws, and Diesector won on a 39-6 judge's decision. This meant that Rammstein was eliminated from the tournament again. Despite reaching the superheavyweight quarterfinals, Rammstein couldn't participate the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 3.0 Due to being a previous quaterfinalist, Rammstein was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it eventually fought Half Gassed. Prior to the match, Team Loki quickly filled up Rammstein's Co2 tank to maximum potential. Rammstein was ready but the team didn't know if the spike was working before the match. The match started as a pushing match until Rammstein was able to get a direct hit on Half Gassed, leaving a 1-inch hole in Half Gassed's steel armor and pushing Half Gassed back about 4 feet in the arena. Rammstein punctured Half Gassed's armor a couple more times and then it pushed Half Gassed into the pulverizer, which destroyed Half Gassed's power switch before Half Gassed was counted out. Rammstein won by KO and advanced to the next round where it met the dangerous spiked hammer of The Judge. For the match, Team Loki added a sheet of 0.9 inch thick titanium onto the top middle part of Rammstein to try and absorb blows from its opponent. Both robots circled around each other with Rammstein trying to use its spike but missing. Rammstein tried reversing away to position itself for another attack. Rammstein eventually charged into the front of The Judge and was able to push it across the BattleBox before The Judge attacked with its hammer, incapacitating Rammstein's pneumatic systems. Rammstein backed itself against the screws as The Judge chased it around the arena, before trying to hit the front of The Judge but backing off, with the latter also missing an attack. The Judge tried to go in for another shot but drove over the top of Rammstein, avoiding its target altogether. After some more driving, The Judge hit Rammstein squarely on its top once more before landing systematic blows, managing to pierce through Rammstein's entire shell where it was not reinforced with titanium and ripping off one of Rammstein's tires in the process. However, The Judge seemed to be having control problems and drove itself into the pulverizer, where the first hit was able to knock out the master switch, disabling the robot. The Judge suffered many blows from the pulverizer, before being counted out in 2:35. This KO moved Rammstein into the quarterfinals for the 3rd time in a row for a rematch against Diesector. At the start of the fight, the two machines rammed each other, with Diesector hitting Rammstein with its hammers a few times. Rammstein then pushed Diesector, taking several hammer blows in the process. Rammstein and Diesector slammed into each other head-on once again, this time with Rammstein driving up its opponent's wedge. Diesector then pushed Rammstein while using its hammers, then Rammstein managed to escape. However, it drove into a pulverizer and was then trapped there by Diesector. Rammstein was attacked by multiple hammer blows from the pulverizer and Diesector. Donald Hutson's machine clamped Rammstein and pulled it away from the pulverizers before holding it over a set of killsaws, which sliced into one of Rammstein's wheels. Diesector let go of its opponent, who sat motionless on the Battlebox floor due to a component inside being jarred loose from the previous match and causing an electrical failure, allowing Diesector to turn it over with its jaws. Rammstein was declared immobile, and was knocked out of the competition. Season 4.0 Due to being a previous quarterfinalist, Rammstein once again was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually fought Abaddon. Rammstein managed to get a few hits on Abaddon with its spike and both robots started pushing each other. The match lasted the duration and Rammstein won on a 27-18 judge's decision. This win put Rammstein to the round of 16, where it faced New Cruelty. During the match, New Cruelty ran Rammstein into the spikestrip. Then Rammstein hit the front of New Cruelty with a direct hit from the pneumatic spike and sent New Cruelty back about 10 feet. Rammstein was able to get in a few weapon's hits during the match, but New Cruelty's heavy armor and strong drive train was enough to win the match. The match lasted the duration and New Cruelty won on a 34-11 judge's decision. This meant that Rammstein was eliminated from the tournament. Season 5.0 Because Rammstein was a veteran, Rammstein was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually fought Eradicator. Rammstein won on a 30-15 judge's decision, moving onto the next round where it fought Hammertime. Hammertime won on a 29-16 judge's decision and Rammstein was eliminated from the competition. Rammstein couldn't compete in the superheavyweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 7 * Losses: 5 Mark Biero Introductions "Picking behind is on his mind. Here is RAMMSTEIN!" "Weighing in at 267 pounds in the blue square. Since a robot that makes mountains quiver, thunder clouds shiver and skyscrapers run for their lives. If you thought Frankenstein was bad, wait til you get a load of RAMMSTEIN!" "He will turn all opposing bots into titanium trash. Here is RAMMSTEIN!" "So foul and Faraday. You have not seen until this bad ass makes the scene. Ladies and gentlemen, all hail RAMMSTEIN!" "Irresistible force meet immovable object. Lets hear it for RAMMSTEIN!" "He's known to hit and run just for fun and slam and scram when he's in a jam. Introducing RAMMSTEIN!" "He ain't no glam rocker. He puts the heavy in heavy metal. Rock on with RAMMSTEIN!" Trivia *Rammstein's name literally translates to Ramming Stone, or Battering Ram in German. *Rammstein was named after Rammstein- a German Industrial Metal band well-known for their use of pyrotechnics. Merchandise Any appearances by Rammstein in merchandise are listed below: *Rammstein/MiniBot Rammstein stats 1.0.jpg|Rammstein's Season 1.0 stats according to the TV show. Rammsteinstats lv00.jpg|Rammstein's Season 2.0 stats according to the TV show. Rammstein stats 3.0.jpg|Rammstein's Season 3.0 stats according to the TV show. RammsteinRWSeries4Stats.jpg|Rammstein's stats according to Robot Wars. See Also *Rammstein (Robot Wars) Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Superheavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Superheavyweight Semifinalists Category:Robots armed with retracting spears Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots That Competed In All Five Seasons Category:Robots from Florida Category:Robots made into toys